


This Scalding Touch

by newtmasdoesthedo



Series: Well, except Newt. He calls me Tommy. [14]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is blaming himself for this whole thing not being over. He thinks a long shower may wash the feelings of guilt and hopelessness away, but of course Newt knows better than Thomas himself what he <i>actually</i> needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Scalding Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, the trailer just came out, we've all seen the shower scene, and as the people were calling for Newt or Minho to join Thomas in the shower... well, I'm a woman of the people, so here you go. Unbetaed because I was excited to share and you guys seemed desperate.

Thomas’ lungs were heaving. The steam filling the room did nothing to ease his breathing. He doubted that he could have managed it even if it wasn’t there, though, even if it was nice to have something to blame other than the confusion and anxiousness threatening to force him to his knees.

His eyes stung, and he was grateful that the others either knew that he needed some time alone or that no one needed a shower right now. He wasn’t sure if tears had actually spilled, the drops from the shower slid down over his face anyway.

With shaking hands he reached to turn the temperature up even more. He felt cold, and his fingers hardly managed to comply with what his foggy brain was ordering them to. He turned the other knob as well, forcing the water pressure up, and he was sure it would have felt amazing to have his sore muscles massaged by the thick beams on a regular day. Right now he hardly felt it. He’d give anything to feel something other than all-consuming fear and anger and confusion right now. Tiredly, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall. His entire body was shivering despite the warm sprays scalding his skin.

“Tommy?” Newt’s voice was tentative and gentle. Thomas wasn’t surprised. Newt had always been stronger than him. Always been better and braver, capable of taking care of everyone even though Thomas knew he was constantly fighting his own demons. He was everything Thomas was not, and even now Newt was caring for him even if it was partly Thomas’ fault they were here.

“I thought the maze was the end,” he muttered, his voice cracking half-way through the sentence. “I thought I’d gotten us out,” his throat was constricting but he pressed on, “I thought I’d redeemed myself, at least a little bit.”

The arms that wrapped around him was still dressed in a long tee, and Thomas knew now for sure that he was crying. The sobs threatening to wreck his entire body were the final proof. “You’ll get your clothes wet.”

Newt laughed hollowly. “S'ppose they’ll have to give me dry clothes then if they want me to be of any use. Can’t bloody well help with their precious cure if I die from a cold now, can I?”

Thomas snorted. “That’s not funny.”

Newt shrugged and nuzzles his nose to Thomas’ neck. “Funny isn’t exactly what we need right now, is it, Tommy?”

Thomas took a deep breath and turned slowly. Even in this state he couldn’t not appreciate the way Newt’s shirt clung to his arms. “I need you to stop me from thinking.”

Newt smirked. “I think I can bloody well manage that,” he started, eyes searching Thomas’ face, “if you’re sure that’s what you need.”

Thomas shivered again, desperately trying not to look as miserable as he felt. He knew that Newt wouldn’t go for this if he looked like he was about to start crying, which was a good thing normally of course, but right now he’d give anything for a good distraction, even if Newt didn’t feel like it was completely right to have sex with him like that. “I am. I know it doesn’t look like it, but I need this right now. Just… please, Newt. Please.”

Newt nodded and looked down at him, and there was something in those warm brown eyes that scared Thomas a little bit. He didn’t deserve the love that Newt was radiating, he was the reason they were here and here Newt was, comforting him and holding him so close. Something inside him felt like it was mending and breaking at the same time, and the heaving of his chest slowly subsided and turned into something else. Something warm and strong blossoming through him and making him straighten up just a bit. The way Newt looked at him wasn’t the way you’d look at a monster, so maybe he wasn’t. Said blond sent him a cheeky wink and tightened his grip a bit. “Alright then. Let me know if you change your mind, yeah?” he asked, and then he dropped to his knees, and maybe it was a good thing that Thomas was preoccupied with all the emotions churning inside him, because usually you didn’t roll your eyes at a person who was about to blow you.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t change my mind when your mouth is on my-“ the rest of the sentence died on his lips when Newt’s fingers trailed up his thighs and his lips ghosted over the soft skin at his hipbones.

The blond glanced up at him and sent him another wink, making Thomas blush ever so slightly. He knew he was staring. Newt on his knees had to be one of his absolute favourite things, and he hadn’t even been anywhere near Thomas’ cock yet. “You alright up there, Tommy?” he asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer – the answer was obviously written all over the way Thomas was staring at him and licking his lips – and Newt took a long second to put his finger into his own mouth and suck on it. The sight made Thomas’ cock twitch and stand to attention in a matter of seconds. Newt’s hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes were shining towards Thomas’ own in the dim light and he looked positively debauched sitting there on his knees. He bit his lip to keep the moan down, vaguely aware that one of the other Gladers – or even worse, a WCKD employee – could walk in at any moment. He couldn’t really bring himself to care, though, because Newt was done sucking his fingers and one was prodding softly at Thomas’ entrance. They hadn’t done this for a while, not without lube anyway (you’d be surprised how creative two hormone-ridden boys could get when it came to lubrication), and the brunet’s stomach clenched in anticipation and nervousness. He needed this. Maybe he even needed the sting.

“Do it,” he muttered, not trusting himself to speak out loud without his voice cracking.

Newt nodded, smiled up at him – not a smirk, a smile, one of those smiles that held the promise of something better, something safe one day, the smiles that Thomas had come to depend on – and then his mouth was on Thomas and at the same time his finger pushed past the ring of muscles and Thomas’ hips pistoned forward.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he groaned when Newt pulled back and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Can’t bloody well suck your cock if I’m getting choked, can I now, Tommy?” the Englishman coughed, pouring as much sarcasm as possible into his voice, even if the effect was a bit ruined by the coughing.

“I won’t do it again, I promise, I’m sorry, just overwhelmed,” Thomas breathed, trying not to move again because Newt’s finger was still in him and he was still getting used to the feeling. He didn’t want to explore the feeling further, but somehow the sting made him feel less guilty. Musings for another day, perhaps, because Newt was rolling his eyes fondly and placing his free hand on Thomas’ abdomen, and pressing him against the tiles of the wall to keep him in place. He got another stern glare, and then Newt’s lips was on him again and Thomas let his head drop back against the tiles. It was a strained position, with his back against the wall and his hips canted forward so Newt could both finger him gently and lick up against the length of his erection at the same time, but the sensations – the distraction – made the tension in his thigh-muscles worth it, and his fingers were still shaking, but it was for an entirely different reason now.

Newt had always had a tendency to do this to him. Every time, especially every first. After their first time together Thomas had quite literally blacked out for a minute or so before getting enough oxygen into his lungs to see straight again. This wasn’t a first, of course, but it was intense and Thomas really needed it. He needed this so much he feared that his chest might cave in on it, and he realized as he was pondering all of these things that the point of Newt distracting him was pretty moot if he was going to be all up in his own head all the while. Instead he refocused his attentions, and boy was he glad he did.

Newt was working all kinds of magic down there, and Thomas’ head was spinning slightly with the way Newt’s lips were tightening around him and the blond sucked while his finger slid in and out of Thomas, pace growing a little faster when he noticed how rapidly Thomas’ chest was moving. Another flirty wink and another finger joined the first one as Newt took him all the way to the base and swallowed around him. Two fingers pressed against his prostate insistently and Thomas’ hands shot to the wet golden locks, entangling in them and holding on for dear life as he spent in Newt’s mouth. He didn’t realize the words that had spilled over his lips before he came down from his high and his weak knees gave out from under him.

Icy dread flooded through his veins and his mouth instantly dried out. He squeezed his eyes closed and it all threatened to crash down on him again. Oh no. Newt was definitely going to leave now.

Warm, strong arms pulled him into a hard embrace. “Been waiting for you to say that for a bloody while now, Tommy. I love you too.”

So this was another first after all.


End file.
